


Sweet, like Honey

by milkcroissant



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Edgeplay, Eventual Smut, Exhibitionism, F/M, Femdom, Light BDSM, Mild Smut, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rope Bondage, Slow Build, Smut, Sub Loki (Marvel), Sub!Loki, Submission, Voyeurism, dom reader, dom!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkcroissant/pseuds/milkcroissant
Summary: Loki doesn’t understand his actions. She was mortal, a simple archivist who was nothing more than disposable in his grand scheme. Yet, he finds himself drawn to her enticing, sickeningly sweet voice. He learns that there’s more to the beautifully innocent archivist than meets the eye. And Loki finds himself wanting more, so badly he's willing to compromise being the one with the upper hand.





	1. First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> _This has been sitting as an idea of mine for a very, very long time and I’ve finally gotten around to putting it into words! Most of this series will be written in 3rd person POV, with Loki’s thoughts at the forefront. There will be multiple chapters with some insight into my reader's perspective as well. Next chapter will have mild smut! Btw my reader's body type is plush & curvy! Thank you to Tam for helping me edit and provide ideas. I hope you enjoy! ♡_

The first time he sees her, he thinks nothing of it. 

Her existence was irrelevant and actions irrational, but Loki could not quite stay away. 

An unbearable attraction to chaos, he supposed. 

It was a chance meeting, rare and unexpected but Loki knew that he would have gone to her anyway. 

The moment he heard her voice, it was like being drawn to honey. Sweet, captivating, and thick all at once. He had never known such a taste. 

Loki thought he knew better than to deal in whimsical, mortal desires. He was a god. He could have had anything he wanted and the power to do so. 

But she was a risk he was willing to take. She was more than lust. She was more than an “object" of his interest that he could control. In fact, Loki wanted not to own her.

He _needed her._ He needed to be _desired_. He needed to be _owned._

And for Loki, she would do just that.

* * *

He remembers that day they met, only in hindsight does he recall the fine detail in their interaction.

A single voice among the crowd catches Loki’s attention. He pauses slightly, scanning his surroundings to find the source of the voice.

“Good evening, esteemed guest. My name is Y/N, the museum archivist. How may I help you?”

Loki peers over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of her, unnoticeable in her work uniform as she smiles brightly to the museum visitors.

She had a demure, sweet and angelic expression on her face, smiling at the guests who would pass by. Every aspect of her was womanly, her uniform hugging her full figure.

Eyes, beautifully innocent to any onlooker but Loki could not know at the time, the truth behind their dark, clouded hue. Hidden behind those lovely orbs was something both haunting and enticing all at once.

Her voice, a sweet melody that echoed like wind chimes against the grandiose ceilings of the ancient building, was the most alluring part of her. But Loki could feel it, faint but something different. Behind the light, saccharine voice was something dark and far more bitter than he had imagined.

Immediately, Loki was struck. He had never been more attracted to someone in his entire lifetime. Normally he wouldn’t even bother interacting with such things, ignoring the useless, disposable pieces in his scheme.

In fact, this specific part of this plan didn’t even require interaction at all. The goal was to steal the Shadow of Io from the Ancient Museum of Arts, located in a small, nearly uninhabited city in the realm of Alfheim. Loki could have easily found the artifact on his own, a rather simple mission. It was just as he had infiltrated the last few museums, gathering an array of ancient artifacts.

But Loki, his curiosity sparked by the woman’s demure and wide-eyed nature, decided to approach her.

An arched eyebrow appeared as she slowly drew her eyes to his figure. Loki was taken aback at first, surprised as he thought he’d had his presence concealed.

“May I help you, sir?” her voice dripped in honey, sweet.

“I’m hoping you could direct me to an artifact I’m looking for, the Shadow of Io” his reply doesn’t miss a beat, to the point and nothing more.

“Ah! I’m terribly sorry, but that specific artifact is currently stored in our archives and is unavailable for public viewing,” she sings to him with the most loveliest and endearing look on her face.

Loki realizes he was beginning to grow attuned to her voice, almost longing to hear more of the sweet sound. He ignores the thought before slamming his hand quite loudly on the wooden desk. A few onlookers briefly glance their way.

Startled, she blinks twice at the hand on her desk before tracing it up to his tensed arm, and finally up to his sharp gaze. Without a word, he draws his face closer to her and she avoids his stare, casting her eyes downward.

Almost immediately, the woman stops breathing. Leaning forward, Loki draws his mouth into a slight smile before glaring her down. She brings her hands together in her lap, forming a child-like gesture.

“It seems you are unaware of who I am. I am Loki, Prince of Asgard and God of Mischief. You will lead me to the artifact before I take your arms and break them in half,” he hisses at her, grabbing her wrist.

She looks up in fear and stutters, “M-My esteemed guest, I’m a simple archivist, nothing more. Please, I cannot-”

 _“Silence!”_ Loki raises his voice.

The archivist brings her lips into a tight line before looking at Loki, completely silent.

“You will do as I say, insolent woman, less you have a penchant for death,” he states, coldly.

“Y-yes sir,” she replies, her voice soft and trembling.

Loki finally smirks after seeing her response. It was exactly what he had wanted. He might even be able to use her to his advantage in this “mission” of his.

Loki lets go of her wrist and she gasps, having held her breath from the moment he’d threatened her. Legs shaking, the archivist stands up and gathers her things before gesturing slowly to the corridor, leading the way.

They walk in silence, the frightened archivist taking timid strides toward the end of the hallway.

Finally, she comes to a stop at the door, a closed access point to the museum archives. She turns once to look at Loki and he narrows his eyes, grinning. Y/N gulps before taking her keys and unlocking the door.

The door clicks open and she leads him inside, a room full of rare and priceless artifacts that the museum had amassed over decades. She walks to the storage area and opens an old, battered crate, reaching inside to take out the object inside.

“Here it is, the Shadow of Io” she replies, fingertips shaking as she hands him the spherical shaped piece. The artifact contained jewels in between its grooved features, glittering stones carefully placed over each end of the sphere. Loki’s eyes glaze over the object, greedily eyeing the desired treasure. However, he notices more so how the light reflected off the precious stones accentuated her own orbs, the colors dancing and shining brightly over her cheeks.

“Now wasn’t that easy, dear?” Loki says, taking the sphere and raising it to observe its beauty. The archivist is silent, unable to respond.

Loki chuckles, a devious smile beginning to form on his lips. Leaning forward, he teasingly traces his fingers alongside her face, earning him a startled gasp. She stood still, unsure whether he would rid of her now that his mission was complete, and did her best not to tremble under his touch.

Taking in her tantalizing scent, he leans down to whisper in her ear,

“Well then, I bid you farewell, my little archivist.”

Loki turns around and leaves her, stunned.

In all honesty, he was sure he’d never see her again, albeit enjoying the thought of her enticing body squirming under his touch. While she was quite mesmerizing, tempting him with that melodic voice of hers, Loki was sure that "other" things could relish the urge to taste something sweet.

Loki, however, was about to pay her a visit sooner than he had expected.


	2. Second Guesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki returns to the museum, seeking out the archivist in hopes of punishing her. Her true nature, however, is quite unexpected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * update 6/17/18 *
> 
> hi everyone thank you for the support so far on this! I’m so excited to post the next chapter! Thank you again!!

She’s in her office when he arrives. The dim light of her desk lamp shines dully onto the countless files and manuscripts that were scattered all over. 

All of the guards had gone home for the night, Y/N the only employee still working on editing the transcriptions of some recent additions to the collection.

She pauses, feeling his presence in the corner of the dark room and tenses. She looks up to see the God of Mischief, glaring down with eyes like daggers. A slight smirk begins to form on his face when he notices her trembling fingers. 

“Quite clever, that trick of yours” he speaks up, voice ringing through the empty office halls of the museum. 

“I’m not sure I understand, sir” she replies and Loki swears that each word sounds like sweet rain drops, dripping and trickling down. He can’t deny how enchanting her voice was.

“ _I’m not sure_ if you’re daft or simply dim-witted. But regardless, you made the mistake of upsetting me.”

She swallows her breath, quickly eyeing the exit before meeting his eyes. 

“My actions are true, your highness” she smiles nervously. 

Loki just laughs, recalling how he had taken the artifact to be examined by Asgard’s royal actuary. Sensing something was off, he requested for it to be inspected under a more trained eye:  

* * *

_“I apologize, but there seems to be a problem, your highness.”_

_“What?” Loki turns around, his tone annoyed._

_“I’m afraid this artifact is only a copy of the real one. Its details and intricacies are inaccurate to the original“ the actuary states._

_Loki blinks once before laughing, loud enough that his entire body shakes. He doesn't bother to notice the confused expression on the actuary's face while he continues his outburst. Loki calms himself before taking the orb from the man's hands and twirling it around, the fake jewels illuminating the room. He smirks at the artifact, refusing to believe that he'd been tricked by such a stupid, foolish, mortal woman._

_“Oh, she’ll definitely pay for this” he whispers to himself, grinning at the thought of the woman’s body writhing in pain underneath his, her beautifully innocent wide eyes in a panic. Loki could not wait visit her again, longing to taint her sweet, angelic smile._

* * *

“Did you think you could send me off with a mere imitation?” he questions, inquisitive at the thought that she’d done so on purpose. 

“I’m quite sure you left with what you wanted, sir.” She speaks, mustering her courage. 

Sighing, Loki mutters under his breath - something about getting this over with before rolling his eyes. “You know what, darling? I think it’s time for a punishment. Only fitting for a weak, gullible, and innocent woman like you.” 

Loki strides across the room to her desk and she bolts from her seat, attempting to run away. He’s in front of her in an instant. Grabbing her roughly by the arm, Loki pulls her against the wall, pinning her body to his. Smiling, he imitates her sweet, honey-sickle voice. 

“I’m terribly sorry, my dear. But surely you must know what happens to little girls who disobey a god?” 

Loki’s breath draws near her as she struggles to free herself from his iron-clad grasp. He senses her fear and she finds herself stifling a gasp as he blows into her ear. A small sob escapes her lips when he bites her lobe, his teeth enjoying the feeling of her flesh in between them. Without warning he sucks down on the upper part of her ear and she lets out a cry. 

He feels her squirm underneath his body and Loki grins, his excitement growing after evoking such a reaction from the archivist. The tears welling in her eyes look like crystal jewels, each one adorning her blushing face. Loki thinks it to be almost beautiful. 

“Tell me, who is it you serve? Your superior? Your god?”

“I-I serve no one,” she breathes out, gasping when he grabs her face with his other hand. 

“Hmm,” Loki muses. He smiles before bringing her angelic face closer to his own, just inches apart. 

“Beg. Beg for mercy and I just might consider not killing you. You see, I’ve taken quite the interest in you, my little archivist. You have already wasted much too much of my time,” he whispers.

She cries out when Loki pushes his body further into her, his grip on her wrist tightening. He brings up his knee to rub against the cloth of her work uniform, slightly brushing the spot in between her legs. His entire body was flush against her rounded figure.

A shiver of pleasure overcomes Loki as his lips come crashing down on her neck, hot breath against her skin. She tasted as sweet as she sounded. She breathes out scattered, small moans as he relentlessly sucks the spot below her ear. 

He continues to push into her legs, using his knees to reach into her heated core. Loki groans against her neck when he hears her whimpering 

“Don’t you see? How simple it is to give into what you already desire?” A wicked grin breaks out on his lips as he continues his agonizing teasing. 

“Of course, a mere mortal cannot help but fall prey to my touch. So primitive. So easy to give into your desires, isn’t it pet?”

His other hand begins to grip her neck and travel down her torso, pausing slightly over her breasts. Loki moves on to clutch a handful of her clothes at her waist before pulling her taut, even closer than they already were. He needed to relieve the desire that was heated in his clothed core and ground his hips into her, eliciting a stifled cry. 

Loki stops his trail of kisses on her neck to look down at her, a sense of triumph washing over him when he sees tears welling in her eyes and her scarlet flushed cheeks. 

“Are you ready to beg, my dear? Let me hear you plead,” he coos, whispering into her ear and she twitches. 

Between her pants, Y/N somehow wills herself to calm down. She is silent, her whole body is shaking as she shrinks under his predatory gaze. Tilting her head down, she shuts her eyes close. Loki waits patiently to hear that beautifully sweet, quivering melody sob out a plea. 

After a few moments she finally speaks up, head still casted downwards. Her sweet voice is gone and is replaced by something different. It’s something harsh, piercing, and cold enough to make Loki think twice that she was the same woman. 

_“Are you done now, you piece of shit?_ ” she spits. 

Loki’s smile shrinks immediately, eyes wide. 

Taken aback, Loki could only blink in surprise when she raises her head, eyes piercing and eyebrows narrowed. 

The frightened, teary-eyed expression was completely erased from her face as the woman under Loki’s grasp licks her lips in a scowl. 

Instead stood a woman who’s eyes shot fire like daggers with a gaze that was almost murderous. There was nothing innocent or angelic left of her, in a second her personality was stripped and replaced by a very dark presence. 

“Let go, asshole” she commands, her voice low with rage. It sounds raw. 

Loki, completely shocked by her actions loses himself for a moment and steps back, his hands remain tightly gripped over her wrists. 

“What did you say to me?” he hisses angrily, his expression almost incredulous. 

The archivist lets out a snicker before twisting her arm out of Loki’s hold and grabbing his clothed chest closer to hers. 

Surprised, Loki could do nothing but stare into the dark eyes of a woman he thought he had wrapped around his finger. 

Loki had not expected this happening at all. Not in a million years. 

“That’s enough fun with me for tonight, don’t you think? Now it’s my turn,” she croons seductively, her voice almost returning to it’s sickening, sweet tone. Eyes laden with desire, she scoffs when Loki is speechless, only breathing heavily as she draws closer to his lips. He stands frozen, still in shock by the outcome of events. 

“If I were you, I’d think more carefully about where you place your hands,” she whispers, lips brushing against his skin. 

Abruptly, she steps back and turns around, not once looking back to see his dumbfounded expression. She gathers her things on her desk and grabs her purse, only stopping briefly at the doorway below the dimly lit hallway. 

Looking over her shoulder, she flashes Loki a beautiful, sugary smile. 

“Thank you for your patronage, esteemed guest. I look forward to your next visit” she sings, returning to that honeyed, lovely, and well-mannered tone reserved for business hours. And with that, she was gone. 

He had been played. Loki, the God of Mischief, had been had by a mere mortal. Unexpectedly, however, Loki was not bothered by this fact. 

Something inside him had begun to grow. It was unlike anything he’d experienced before. It defied reason and logic but Loki could not argue with what he knew. 

In that instant, Loki knew only three things: 

The burning sensation of an unfulfilled desire, her sweet scent lingering in the air and on his lips, and the undeniable need to see her once more. 


	3. Three Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In truth, Loki is haunted by thoughts of the archivist and is intrigued by her true nature. Little does he know, the archivist has been thinking about him too. Was she terrified? Yes, but she was so much more excited than she was afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your support on this so far, I can’t believe how many people have liked it. I can’t wait for you all to read more! I will be updating tags as I go, please look forward to the next chapter! I love you all & thank you to tam as always for proofreading and supporting me (-: ♡

Loki was conflicted.  


In the past few days, he had been unable to focus. Returning to Asgard, he continued his daily activities while completing his task of gathering the artifacts ( _minus one Shadow of Io_ ).

But ever so slightly, she lurked throughout his thoughts. During his meetings with the security council, his discussions with Odin and Thor about the state of the Nine Realms, and his quiet dinners with his mother, she was all he could think about. 

She tempted his days with her lustful, alluring eyes and that beguiling, brilliant smile. He remembered the way her body, so plump and soft against his, struggled underneath him. But what bothered him the most was how sharply her voice sliced through the air, coated in nauseating, gooey contempt. The way she scowled at him with disgust contrasted so starkly with her innocent, sweet appearance.

It was quite arousing, Loki had to admit.

The more he thought about her, the more he was bothered. 

In all honesty, he should have been upset. Outraged, even. Reasonably speaking, it made more sense to have rid of her right then and there. If he wanted, he could have stopped her the minute she wrenched her arm out of his hold and made her advances on him. Him - the God of Mischief and successor to Asgard’s throne. Loki should have killed her for even attempting to provoke his status. 

But there was a small tugging in his chest, something he had not felt before. It was rare. In fact, this whole situation was something he could have never imagined. Control was something that was second nature to him, for he had yet to encounter any man, woman, or creature that dared to defy his authority. 

Above all things, Loki was curious. 

He wanted to see just how far this mortal woman could test his patience, as well as how far he’d let her. 

He reasoned with himself that he was returning to punish her. For the way she blatantly transgressed against him and left him so breathless. But as he made his way over to Alfheim, traveling through the Bifrost, the only thing on his mind was listening to her twisted words berate him, her voice thick and dripping like liquid gold on her lips. A shiver goes up his spine and his lips curl into a smile. He knows just what will satisfy his needs.

* * *

“I must be losing my mind,” the archivist mumbles to herself. 

Y/N absentmindedly fiddles with her sleeve, eyes unfocused and her food untouched. She was taking her lunch break for the day, usually staying away from the general employee break room. She’d rather not have to interact with others when she didn’t have to. 

Bags under her eyes and arms sore from transcribing, the archivist had worked overtime the past couple nights. Files had been piling up, with more manuscripts being sent in for organizing. Though, the reason for her apparent fatigue was not entirely from work. 

Ever since her encounter with Asgard’s crown prince, she has been extra wary of her surroundings, finding herself startled at little things and making sure to watch her back as she was leaving work. The extra tenseness she felt had caught up to her. 

Sighing, she throws away the left over contents of her lunch and stands up. There was more work to do.

Heading back toward the front desk of the museum, she could only imagine how much paperwork has piled up in the time she was gone. Giving a courteous nod and a smile to the guests who passed by, Y/N strains to keep her brilliant, bright-eyed composure she uses during the job despite the stress she had been accumulating over the days. But in a single moment, her professional poise and elegance was shattered.  

In the corner of her eye, she spots him next to her desk. His figure hunched and brooding, he’s dressed in an all black suit and tie, leaning against the side of the ancient columns of the museum. Arms crossed, his gaze is on her, predatory and smug. 

Immediately, she stops walking and stands completely still.

_Shit._

She doesn’t dare to break his intense stare until he chuckles, speaking out loud as if there was nothing to hide. 

“Relax, my sweet. I won’t harm you...At least, not yet” he states, raising his brows as his emerald eyes watch her expression for any sign of distress. 

She blinks once and visibly exhales, her shoulders tense but seeming to loosen as she settles back into her sweet natured appearance. Guests were still visiting at this hour, plenty of watchful eyes. 

She smiles, bright enough to light an entire room and Loki feels like it could cut his chest right open.

Three brisk steps and she’s in front of him, close enough for him to take her in his arms, but he holds himself back. 

She glances around quickly to see if there were any guards or museum personnel and then looks up into his eyes, expression still as innocent as ever. 

“Please follow me,” she sings to him and he obliges, knowing well where they were headed.

The two walk briskly past the museum guests, past the reception desks and down the long, winding hallways into the deeper, less conspicuous nooks of the ancient building. 

“Come back for more?” she whispers, her voice low enough for him to hear her but otherwise going unnoticed by the other guests as they walked down the halls. 

“In our last encounter, I could have sworn you had invited me to return” he replies, sticking close to her backside while relishing in her sweet scent that followed her.

She tenses but nevertheless continues in silence, guiding them to the end of the corridor. Just a couple of visitors were admiring the pieces of artwork displayed in the east wing of the gallery, in part because this specific area of the museum was supposed to be closed off for repairs. 

Eyes darting about to watch for museum guards, Y/N breathes out a sigh of relief when she finds that no one was positioned at their station. She’d have to remind personnel later to get this part of the museum completely sectioned off. But now was not the time to be worried about museum matters. Not when she had the God of Mischief and Son of Odin at her tail. 

She had only heard rumors of the sort of terror that Loki had brought upon Jotunheim, as well as how he would wreak havoc onto the other realms — murdering, pillaging, and causing terrible destruction to villages. She knew many who had come to her small town as refugees and survivors of horrifying civil wars. 

The archivist was not an idiot. Her actions against the god would surely have resulted in her death, which she expected. But after days of being on edge and wondering when he would come to end her, she had no doubt questioned why Loki would put off her punishment. There was a reason he had not killed her right away. She could tell from the moment he laid eyes on her that he was intrigued. 

Which is when she realized that he wasn’t going to kill her instantly, some sort of gracious act that many would call merciful. 

No, he’d take his sweet time in punishing her, relishing in her body and squeezing her sanity until she draws empty.

And as much as it made her terrified, enough to break out in cold sweat, she was more excited to see what he’d do next. 

She leads them into a smaller inlet, blocked off by the large columns and hidden away from the general surroundings. She turns around only to find him looming over her, the difference in their sizes awfully clear. Grinning, he looks down to see her shoulders stiffening up as he leans closer to her face.

“Now, isn’t that better? A little privacy never hurt anyone,” he whispers into her ear, his voice low. Taking in her scent, Loki’s eyes flutter shut in delight. Oh, how he’s longed to surround himself with her sweet, floral aroma. The way she smelled was absolutely intoxicating. She feels how close his breaths are to her neck and hisses, attempting to push him away but he steps back instantly. 

“I know. You’re not exactly partial to being touched, I remember” he chuckles, appreciating the somewhat shocked expression on her face. 

_What kind of game was the Trickster playing here?_

“But really,” he continues as he leans down and whispers into her ear again, this time she knows he’s placed his magic on her to prevent her from moving, “What’s the point of what _you’re partial to_ when I can simply pin you down like this?”

Terrified, Y/N feels like she’s trapped inside a frozen block of ice, not even being able to twitch her fingers and she only then does she realizes how strong Loki’s spell was — to the point of immobilizing her. 

“Why are bothering to play with me? Have I not done enough to guarantee my death?” she mutters, the heat rising on her face as did the deep, dark feeling in her core. Her narrowed eyes were still glaring at his smug face, unable to comprehend his motives. But the thing she could not deny was the crazy need she felt to feel his body on hers; Loki senses her want and he closes the gap between their bodies, closer and closer until they’re mere inches apart and she wants to push into him like she did that night in her office. 

He could see a red flush paint itself across the apples of her cheeks as she tried to hold back her desire when imagining how she’d overtake him. The archivist shakes with anticipation as he brings his hand toward her, looking deep into her eyes before pausing his fingers at her lips. 

He looks down at her lovely face, taking the time to examine the details of her extremely long lashes that adorn themselves above her lids. He wants to trace the bridge of her delicate nose and take his fingers alongside her cheeks, chin, and lips. Those luscious, angel-like, pink lips.

“It’s simple, really” Loki trails off, paying more attention to her alert, tense gaze focused on him. 

Yes, there wasn’t much room for negotiating how much he needed her now.

“And what’s that?” she asks, wary. 

“I want you.”

Startled at his blunt response, Y/N blinks, mouth agape. 

Three words, as simple as they were, left her speechless.

He takes the opportunity to stare at her lips once more, fantasizing over how they’d work wonders on his own mouth, chest, body... So full and plump, he could not help but want to know how they’d taste. 

But Loki comes to an oddly slow realization that he could have anything he wanted; there was absolutely nothing stopping him.

So he leans down, one hand gripping her shoulders while the other grabs her face roughly. 

He meets her lips with his and immediately, he finds himself melting into them. Soft and sweet, it was everything he had imagined and more. Y/N moans into his mouth and Loki gets excited, deepening their kiss and lets go of his magic, allowing her to move. She gasps at the release and clutches at his suit. 

His hands roam over her figure, tracing her curves to relieve the raw need for physical contact. 

The moment her hot tongue begins to explore his mouth, Loki is not aware of his surroundings. There’s only the heat from her body and her tongue and teeth and an aching desire that rips through him like a beast feeding on its prey. 

Unable to resist his deepening kiss, Y/N pushes up against him and he revels how beautifully her body moves with his. He continues to take the feel of her lovely hips, her soft stomach and full breasts on his body and memorizes it, storing it in some dark recess of his mind. 

Y/N manages to stop herself after realizing her fingers were tangling themselves in his dark, black curls, half-surprised at her actions and half-frightened that he’d let her. She breaks off, chest heaving and her lips burning. Loki grabs her, mind racing when he sees his fingers reach out to curl around her wrist. Was he so unsatiated by her touch that he physically needed more? From a mortal like her? He drags her closer to him once more and caresses her neck with his tender lips, sucking hard.

A moan, quiet but unmistakably loud with want, escapes her when his fingers slither under her skirt toward the inside of her knee, slowly gliding upwards. 

“Not here —“ she’s breathless.

“Then where?”

Her reply is almost silent, oozing with lust, and her skin is on fire at the touch of his icy hands.

“Where it’s just the two of us.”

Loki smiles, narrowing his eyes into a wicked grin. An electric feeling surges through him and through his lower abdomen, his desire for this woman so strong he could no longer be subtle about it. 

“I know just the place.”

The last thing the archivist sees before she blacks out is Loki’s emerald eyes, ablaze with a mix of lust and determination and she feels her feet giving out underneath her. She finds two strong, lean arms supporting her plush body against his and she finally loses consciousness.


	4. It's For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the archivist expresses her wishes to be alone with him, Loki gives her just what she wants - with a bit of a twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is long overdue but I hope you enjoy it! I feel like this chapter is way too short, but I promise to make it up in the next one with lots of juicy smut! Hopefully, it'll be out in the next couple weeks (-: this is not beta’d in any way so sorry for the errors! Please leave kudos and comments ♡

The first thing she feels when she wakes is the excruciating pain of her limbs being stretched thin, the junction of her upper arm and torso being nearly ripped apart.

Her eyes flutter open and the archivist breathes out in horror as she comes to a terrible realization.

She was tied up.

Immediately, she turns to survey her surroundings.

She was held in a brightly lit room, the walls pure white. There didn’t seem to be any doors or windows. The rope that was holding her captive was thick and sturdy; somehow she was suspended in midair.

_What the hell is going on?_

Before she could continue her train of thought, she senses a presence in the room.

“You’re awake,” his voice is calm and collected, the sound ringing in her ears. Immediately, she knew it was him.

“Loki-“ she begins but her voice is hoarse and raspy.

“Hello my sweet archivist. How are you feeling?”

He appears before her in an instant, eager to see her tied up and helpless.

She narrows her eyes, glaring at him as he approaches her.

“Not so well, your highness. It seems like I’ve gotten myself caught in a situation.”

Loki pauses, taking the time to admire the scene. She was glaring at him with those beautiful, alluring eyes, struggling to break free from the roughly tied ropes around her slim wrists. Her lovely breasts were facing him, the buttons on her uniform blouse almost breaking free. Legs bare, her skirt was riding up her right leg, exposing her thighs.

Sighing, he takes his hand and lightly brushes her cheek. Y/N draws her breath and tenses, shivering at the coldness of his touch.

“I’m sorry, love. I’d like nothing more than to take you this instant, but your punishment still awaits. Please understand I’m only doing this for you” Loki croons, his soft words wispy and cool against her ear.

She scowls at him, imagining bringing the side of her head straight to his face, crushing his nose, and she almost smirks.

“When I was planning on seducing Asgard’s crown prince, this wasn’t what I had in mind.”

Loki chuckles, deep and low. She’s thoroughly seduced him alright.

The archivist shudders at the sound, oddly aroused at his tone and her face begins to flush red.

“Oh, but think about it. Isn’t this so much more exciting?” he replies, tugging on the rope that was tied around her wrists and she yells out suddenly in pain. Grimacing, she spits out,

“You son of a —”

He tuts his tongue, stopping her from reveling in profanities. Instantly, Y/N feels her mouth clamp shut. It was almost as if it were sewn together; only able to elicit feeble mumbles and grunts.

In his hands is a white handkerchief, which he fashions into a gag. Simultaneously releasing his magic and fixing the gag in her mouth, Loki can’t help but admire her plump lips and beautiful mouth clamping shut on the cloth.

Loki sighs, almost sad that he couldn’t hear her sweet, intoxicating voice. He regrets not letting her finish her sentence, as it would have sent shivers down his spine.

But he had to restrain himself.

For this punishment, he would need to be the one in control.

“Don’t worry, dear. I’ll let you moan soon.”

Despite the ridiculous situation she found herself in, the archivist couldn’t resist the urge to roll her eyes. 

At this point, Y/N knows that she has Loki’s interest. She knows he won’t rid of her, so maybe it won’t hurt to play along.

Plus, she was getting excited to see where Loki would take this little “game” of his.

Loki smiles, almost sweetly as he releases his magic and lowers the rope to set her down. She’s relieved, her aching arms and wrists were beginning to redden from being suspended. As her feet touch the ground, her legs give out and Loki grabs her by the waist.

Surprised, she blinks up at him and freezes. His hand around her feels strong and steady, his grip tightening and she blushes. She tries her best to avoid his intense gaze but the archivist cannot stop staring into his deep, emerald eyes.

“Don’t thank me just yet,” Loki whispers, also finding himself lost in her innocence.

 _This is bad,_ he thinks, his fingers wanting to snake around her soft hips and grab her plump rear.

And then he snaps his fingers.

Instantly, the white walls transform into glass ones — and Y/N’s eyes widen in horror at the sight she sees.

She was _inside_ the museum.

From what she could tell, she was trapped in a glass cage that was centered right in the middle of the main hall. She knows where they are because she was the one put in charge of each exhibit placement. It was the location of where the new artifact was to be placed.

Confused, she turns to look at Loki for answers.

“You’re going to be putting on a show for your esteemed guests,” Loki states.

Coming to a slow, but sudden realization, Y/N muffles into her gag and wriggles her arms in vain. She knew exactly what Loki was going to do.

_No, not here. Not where everyone can see._

“It’s my gift to you, sweet. For being so tempting and sly.” Loki whispers, eyes ablaze with a mixture of lust and curiosity. He wonders how much she’ll enjoy having her breathtakingly beautiful body subject to the hungry eyes of her guests. 

As if on command, museum visitors begin to walk into the main hall. As more and more people fill the hall, the archivist begins to sweat, a panic sweeping through her veins. A few stride by the glass cage and pause, staring at the two of them with interest and wide eyes.

“Now, time for the fun to begin” Loki slowly grins, a mischievous look ever so apparent on his face.

Mortified, the archivist looks to Loki with desperate eyes. She shakes her head in protest as Loki simply laughs.

“Remember darling, this is all for you” he whispers, as he begins to unbutton her blouse.

Cursing in her head, the archivist clenches her mouth shut and closes her eyes. She can’t believe that she let herself get into this situation.

_I’m really an idiot, aren’t I?_


	5. Five More Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At this point, both Loki and the archivist have invested too much in each other to back out. Things get much more interesting from here on... and it seems like Loki is more than happy to submit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support please leave me comments telling me how you feel about this chapter! Let me know what what you want to see in the future (-: love u guys!

With a _pop!_ the button on her blouse is ripped off and thrown aside. Eager fingers delicately reveal the archivist’s well-endowed breasts. Alarmed, Y/N’s widen in surprise and she shivers at the sudden coldness that envelops her chest. 

“Oops,” Loki grins and he does the same to the next three buttons. The clinking sound of them hitting the floor seems to echo in the glass room. 

Face flushed, the archivist glares at Loki with narrowed eyes and mumbles angrily into her gag.

_How dare you damage my favorite work shirt!?_

Beneath her uniform, she was wearing a simple, black, laced bra that did not seem to hold her overflowing breasts too well. In fact, she had been meaning to change her size because of how uncomfortable this set was. 

Loki is trying his best to contain himself. In fact, the whole scenario itself should be sending him over the edge. His sweet archivist was tied up and defenseless, being subject to her museum guests. He was making this into a show, one the audience would never forget. And he was going to make sure she would feel the same. 

Y/N, on the other hand, is at a loss. Of all of the crazy situations she had found herself in the past couple weeks, this one had to be the worst. Head dizzy, she tries her best to find a way out of this. But before she can begin, Loki starts to play.

Bringing his index finger up to the center of her chest, Loki performs a ‘swipe down’ motion as if he were bringing his finger down to pull on her bra, and it unclasps on its own. Gasping, she feels the piece of lingerie fall easily to the floor. 

Now with her last garment of clothing off, the archivist is standing tied up and bound, with her bare chest for all of the guests to see. 

Muffling into the gag, the archivist notices the people standing in front of them from the corner of her eye. She sees two onlookers staring at her intently, eyes wide as they whisper to each other in what seemed to be hushed tones. She starts to panic, afraid and embarrassed to be subject to their stares. Face red, she yells into her gag and attempts to get their attention, trying to struggle free from the ropes that were binding her. But instead, they look over with glazed, apathetic eyes and move on. 

Suddenly, she feels a wet, slick tongue draw itself from her collarbone up to her neck. Shivering, she holds herself back from making any sounds, but could not help the small yelps and moans escaping her mouth. Loki continues to make his way up to the base of her jaw before placing a small kiss there on her chin. 

“You’re beautiful, my dear” he sighs happily, wanting to drown himself in her saccharine smell. It reminded him of burnt sugar, lemon and strawberries, bittersweet and tart. 

The archivist is now panicking. _Where is museum personnel? Why isn’t anyone doing anything!_

She attempts to struggle out of the ropes once more, but Loki had conveniently added extra bondage to hold her ankles together. Another guest walks by, eyeing the scene but does not stay long, swiftly turning away. It was as if he had not seen them at all. The archivist, despite slowly being pleasured and a heat growing in her core, was confused.

“Oh, you’ve noticed?” Loki breathes out, temporarily pausing from his lavish attack on her sore neck and collarbones. 

She draws in a sharp breath under the gag and shudders when his voice is on her skin, hot and needy. 

She eyes Loki searching for answers. He smiles sweetly at her expression. Her puzzled face was so endearing.

“Actually love, they cannot see you at all,” he coos into her neck. She gasps when he grabs her breast and kneads it slowly, achingly, until she’s moaning. 

“I’ve put up a deflection against the glass so it appears to them as a painting, a display of the new artifact, whatever it is they want to behold. Anything but us in this room.”

 _Is he insane?_ she manages to think in her head, but then Loki brings his mouth to suck on her perked nipple and she screams into the handkerchief.

He circles around it with his wet tongue, sucking hard and adeptly. He moves to the space above it and leaves love bites and marks, making sure to cover every inch of her chest in deep, purpled red. She lets out a strangled moan, using everything to resist arching her spine up in pure pleasure. 

Loki acknowldeges her need to move and brings her waist closer to his. The archivist shudders, thankful for the much needed physical contact and tries her best to push her core up to his hips. 

He stops to wipe his mouth and looks up at her, his eyes ablaze with lust. Snaking his hands back up to her breasts, Loki outlines every mark he’s left that’s bruised now on her skin. Smiling, he circles her sensitive, sore peaks and clamps down on them with his thumb and index finger. 

Another muffled moan.

He can’t help but admire how beautiful her nipples looked when he pinches them. 

“Of course, I can’t allow them to see us. Your body is too pristine to be tainted by the pathetic, wandering eyes of these museum-goers. Only I can view it’s beauty, the sheer bliss on your adorable face as I watch you come undone.”

He stops his relentless attack on her nipples and finishes opening the remainder of her buttons. Finally able to catch a breath from his skilled fingers, the archivist blinks at the realization fo his words. 

“I just want to see how you’d react with countless sets of eyes on your body, how much you’d play into my hands… I can’t help but feel that you’re much more sensitive from when I saw you last,” he whispers and traces circles around her breasts once more. He really can’t get enough of them. 

_Oh, he’s definitely a psycho…_

Honestly, she’s not surprised. Of course Loki is into this kind of thing. 

Resigning herself to her fate, Y/N rolls her eyes and Loki just falls deeper in love with her. 

_Goddamn exhibitionist…_

Loki takes his fingers and traces it along her bare stomach, and she shudders at his icy touch. 

He cups her ass with his other hand and explores her curves. He swears that she feels softer than any pillow in his royal chambers. 

Enjoying the feeling, Y/N sighs and tilts her head slightly to his shoulder. 

But without warning, Loki grabs her skirt and pushes it up, exposing her bare thighs and underwear. 

Holding her breath, she waits for him push past the cloth to reach into her deep folds. He brushes a digit alongside her damp panties and she moans louder than she’s moaned before. 

But only after one touch, Loki rescinds his fingers away from her throbbing heat. 

Exasperated, the archivist huffs into the gag and rolls her eyes. 

_Gods, can’t he move on already?_ she thinks, obviously impatient as she feels herself getting wetter and wetter. 

He loves how frustrated she looks and thinks for a moment on what to do next. 

He settles on returning to kiss her plump breasts 

“My archivist… you taste so sweet” he whispers. “Is it because of those greedy stares, eyeing every inch of your body? Are you turned on?”

She grunts, moaning and breathing hard into her gag as he makes his way down to her stomach. 

Loki was on his knees, which the archivist finds crazy in itself, and brings her waist closer to him. Wrapping his arms around her back and hips, he caresses her ass while marking her beautifully soft abdomen. It was driving her absolutely crazy how slow he was going. She makes an indication by mumbling into her gag, getting his attention immediately. 

He looks up and frowns, upset he cannot not hear that honey-sweet voice that enthralls him so much.

But more so than that, there was another problem at hand. His mind was turning to mush the more he continued to work the archivist. Actually, Loki seemed to be the only one clearly losing control of himself as he devoured her body.

He was drunk from her scent, a sweetness that oozed off her skin and he could not resist intoxicating himself. 

Making up his mind, Loki stands and reaches behind her, releasing her gag and the archivist lets out a breath of relief.

“Dear Y/N...speak to me,” Loki says in a soft tone, so hopeful to please her. 

Adjusting her jaw a couple of times and setting it slack, the archivist looks into Loki’s eyes and glares at him. 

“If you’re going to fucking pleasure me, do it _right_ and do it promptly. Don’t make me ask for it again,” she spits out.

Instantly, a spark ignites itself in Loki’s veins and floods his entire body with excitement. 

“You think tying me up and showing me off is going to work? Try harder, you piece of shit.”

He watches her, emerald eyes wide and in awe.

“You have five more minutes of ‘fun’ before releasing me from these ropes,” she growls after catching her breath, eyes sharp and predatory. 

“And then, it’s my turn. You understand?” 

Loki is silent, unable to hide the growing throb of his heated core. There is no doubt of his arousal by now. 

“I said, _do you understand?_ ” She repeats, her voice low and raspy.

“Yes, my archivist” he whispers, his voice barely audible.

“Good,” she begins before pausing and licking her lips seductively. Loki shakes in anticipation, hoping for another barrage of insults. 

Instead, Y/N commands him with words that send him over the edge. 

“Now kiss me.”

“Gladly.”


End file.
